The present invention relates to laminates, and more particularly to thin film laminates. Thin film laminates are useful in many applications, particularly where the properties of one layer of the laminate complement the properties of another layer, providing the laminate with properties or qualities that cannot be obtained in a single layer film. Previous laminates provided only one of the two qualities desirable for laminates for use in electronic devices. A need remains for a laminate that provides an effective barrier to moisture while also providing low dielectric strength.
With the advent of sophisticated equipment in the electrical and electronic fields, it has become necessary that the components of the various pieces of equipment be protected from the effects of moisture and the like. For example, photovoltaic cells and solar panels comprising photovoltaic cells must be protected from the elements, especially moisture, which can negatively impact the function of the cells. In addition, circuit boards used in relatively complicated pieces of equipment such as computers, televisions, radios, telephones, and other electronic devices should be protected from the effects of moisture. Previous solutions to the problem of moisture utilized metal foils as a vapor or moisture barrier. Metal foils, however, must be insulated from the electronic component to avoid interfering with performance. Previous laminates using metal foils typically displayed a higher level of dielectric strength than was desirable, while other laminates using a metal foil layer were also susceptible to other environmental conditions.